1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to railcars and, more particularly, to a railcar coupler, system and method.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Railcar couplers are disposed at each end of a railway car to enable joining one end of such railway car to an adjacently disposed end of another railway car. The engageable portions of each of these couplers is known in the railway art as a knuckle. For example, railway freight car coupler knuckles are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,024,958; 4,206,849; 4,605,133; and 5,582,307.
Typically, adjacent railway cars are joined by heavy shafts extending from each car, known as couplers, and, generally, each coupler is engaged with a yoke housing a shock-absorbing element referred to as the draft gear. The type-E coupler is the standard coupler for railway freight cars. The type-E coupler has standard specifications such that producers making a type-E coupler adhere to a standard specification, so that the standard railway car couplers are completely interchangeable, regardless of the manufacturer. In addition, adherence to a standard also enables couplers from any one manufacturer to be able to be readily joined to couplers from any other domestic manufacturer. The Association of American Railroads (“AAR”) has adopted standards for railway couplers. The coupler must include specific geometry and dimensions that allow it to receive a knuckle, and the geometry must be such that the knuckle is allowed to freely operate when coupling and uncoupling railway cars. These dimensions and features of the coupler may be checked for compliance with AAR standards by using gauges, which are applied to the coupler to verify the coupler dimensions or parameters are within an allowable variation or tolerance range.
Couplers have a particular life, and in instances may fail. In many cases when a railcar coupler fails, a replacement coupler must be carried from the locomotive at least some of the length of the train, which may be up to 25, 50 or even 100 railroad cars in length. The repair of a failed coupler can be labor intensive, can sometimes take place in very inclement weather and can cause train delays.
A need exists for a coupler that is lighter in weight with similar, or improved, strength or fatigue life as prior heavier weight couplers.